


Singing and Drinking

by AquosEvolved, Man_Without_A_Plan



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, No Deeprealms, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquosEvolved/pseuds/AquosEvolved, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Man_Without_A_Plan/pseuds/Man_Without_A_Plan
Summary: "Azura, you're drunk.""I'm not drunk. You're drunk.""Zuzu, I'm a dragon. I can't get drunk."





	Singing and Drinking

**Author's Note:**

> This was technically Aquos's fic that I stole to help make up for Azurrin Week. Have fun.
> 
> -MWAP
> 
> Wrong. I dropped a couple lines of dialogue that randomly popped into my head. He did most of the legwork in making this a reality. Give yourself some credit, damn.
> 
> -AE

      "Azura, you're drunk." Corrin said. He tried to come off as stern, but his amusement at his wife's antics slipped through in his tone. Azura was in his arms, giggling to herself as she played with the king's hair.

 

     "No, I'm not! You're drunk!" Azura insisted with a joyful and sing-songy lilt. She removed her hands from his hair to playfully shove his chest, an action that almost caused her to tumble out of Corrin's bridal carry.

 

     "Zuzu, I'm a dragon. I can't get drunk." He reminded her, voice strained slightly as he tried to keep his balance without dropping the sake-drunk queen in his arms.

 

     Once they got to their chambers, Corrin tried to lay Azura down on their bed. Azura, with surprising speed considering she was inebriated, wrapped her arms around her husband and tumbled him over so she was on top of him. She then proceeded to kiss him in an uncharacteristically aggressive and sloppy manner, loving all over Corrin's very pretty and very receptive face.

 

     When she was satisfied with how much she slobbered over Corrin, Azura went to unbutton his shirt. Unlike her earlier suplex, she had difficulty making any progress. After not even a minute of trying, she gave up and sat upright - or as close to upright as she could get, given how much alcohol had dulled her coordination. 

 

     "Corrin, get naked." She commanded. Any actual authority in her tone was minimized greatly by her inability to keep a serious expression. 

 

     "We're not having sex tonight." Corrin refused bluntly.

 

     "Why not?" Azura pouted slightly and folded her arms under her breasts, most likely in an attempt to draw attention to them.

 

     "First of all, because you're drunk." He easily unfolded her arms to take her right hand into his own and press a kiss to it. "Second of all, Shigure will probably sneak in here again to spend the night with us."

 

     Azura wiggled as she squeezed Corrin's hand. "He wouldn't try to sneak in here if we gave him a little brother or sister to play with." She tried to sound seductive, but she nearly erupted into more drunken giggles.

 

     "While I'm all up for having another kid, Shigure wouldn't and shouldn't be playing with them at this hour."

 

     Azura returned to drunken giggling, apparently finding his response to be humorous. Once she finally stopped, she rested the side of her head on Corrin's pecs and began to trace a finger along his cheek. "We can still cuddle, right?"

 

     "Always. We can talk about having more kids tomorrow."

 

     Azura continued to play with Corrin's face for a few minutes as she settled down, eventually succumbing to alcohol-induced sleep. Corrin, not wanting to disturb her, threw the spare blanks of their bed on top of them and ruffled his queen's long blue hair.

 

     Then Azura pivoted on top of him, somehow not rolling off and wrapping herself up in the blanket. Corrin groggily grumbled as he set his wife down to her side of the bed and crawled under the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> Endings are still hard.
> 
> I don't think Azura would get drunk very often, so this isn't a common occurrence.
> 
> -MWAP


End file.
